Eine Nacht in New York
by The Lucky Ducky
Summary: Zwei Menschen und ein Wiedersehen in einer Bar in New York
1. Default Chapter

_Diclaimer:_ Ich bin nicht Amy Sherman-Palladino und habe auch sonst nichts mit "Gilmore Girls" oder WB zu tun. Ich bin nur ein kaffesüchtiger Fan, der seine Ideen aufschreibt. Das heißt, ich habe auch nicht vor, jemals Geld mit dieser Geschichte zu verdienen.

_Widmung:_ Für mein Annele. Weil du immer für mich da bist und ich mir ein Leben ohne unseren Kaffee-Sessions nicht mehr vorstellen kann.

**Eine Nacht in New York**

Es war schon spät als er an diesem Abend die Bar betrat. Nach einem verdammt langen Arbeitstag wollte er einfach nur ein oder zwei Bierchen trinken und den ganzen Stress vergessen. Wie es schien waren bereits alle Tische besetzt und so setzte er sich an den Tresen. Er bestellte ein Bier und ließ seinen Blick durch den Raum wandern. Und da sah er sie.

Sie saß an einem der entfernteren Tische und war in eine heftige Diskussion mit einem blonden, relativ gutaussehenden Kerl in ihrem Alter vertieft. Beide schienen nicht gerade glücklich, es musste sich wohl um einen Streit handeln. Der Kerl schüttelte dabei immer wieder den Kopf, während sie heftig mit den Händen gestikulierte und ihm offenbar etwas zu erklären versuchte.

Er konnte es zwar von seinem Beobachtungsposten nicht sehen, doch er wusste genau, dass ihre tiefblauen Augen mal wieder vor Eifer und Unwillen nur so sprühen mussten. Sie war so schön, wenn sie sauer war und nur zu gern hätte er gewusst, was sie diesmal so in Rage gebracht hatte. Früher war er oftmals der Grund dafür gewesen. Er musste lächeln, als er daran dachte und wünschte sich, diese Zeit mir ihr noch einmal erleben zu dürfen. Er war sich sicher, er würde diese Möglichkeit diesmal besser nutzen und einiges anders machen. Nie wieder würde er sie so verletzen wie damals. Aber nun war es dazu zu spät. Diese Chance hatte er vor langer Zeit vertan.

Seine Gedanken wanderten wieder zurück in die Realität, als der Blonde zornig mit seiner Hand auf die Tischplatte schlug und aufsprang. Auch sie war nun auf den Beinen und griff nach seinem Arm, um ihn zurückzuhalten. Doch diese Geste blieb vergebens. Ihr Gegenüber riss sich mühelos frei, schnappte sich seine Jacke, die über der Stuhllehne hing und lief mit eiligen Schritten zum Ausgang. Sie rief ihm noch ein „Hey, bleib gefälligst hier und rede mit mir!" hinterher, was endgültig die Aufmerksamkeit der übrigen Gäste auf sie lenkte, doch der Angesprochene schenkte dem keine Beachtung mehr. Dann fiel auch schon die Tür des Lokals ins Schloss und die junge Frau ließ sich resignierend auf ihren Stuhl zurückfallen. Sie verbarg das Gesicht in ihren Händen und ließ ihr schulterlanges, braunes Haar darüber fallen. Nun, da es offensichtlich nichts mehr zu sehen gab, wandten sich die meisten Schaulustigen wieder ab und ihren bisherigen Gesprächen zu, nur er konnte nicht genug von ihrem Anblick bekommen.

Am liebsten wäre er zu ihr hinüber gegangen, doch sollte er das auch wirklich tun? Schließlich hatten sie sich ja nicht gerade in Freundschaft getrennt. Im Gegenteil: Ihre letzte Begegnung war nicht gerade das gewesen, was man gemeinhin als „nett" bezeichnen konnte. Und wahrscheinlich war er gerade jetzt der Letzte, den sie sehen wollte. So blieb er also sitzen, wo er war und widerstand dem Drang, zu ihr zu gehen und mit ihr zu sprechen.

Doch die Gedanken, die er sich machte, stellten sich als völlig überflüssig heraus, denn in diesem Moment hob sie den Kopf und sah sie direkt zu ihm herüber. Als sie bemerkte, dass er sie die ganze Zeit über beobachtet haben musste, lächelte sie ihn zurückhaltend an.

Wie er dieses Lächeln vermisst hatte.

Er fühlte sich von ihr ertappt und wandte sich schuldbewusst wieder seiner Bierflasche auf dem Tresen zu. Doch da war sie auch schon von ihrem Tisch aufgestanden und kam langsam zu ihm herüber. Als er sie neben sich bemerkte, blickte er überrascht an und sie deutete auf den Barhocker neben ihm. „Darf ich?" Er nickte. „Sicher."

Fortsetzung folgt

Ich hoffe, die Story gefällt euch bis jetzt und bitte um reviews.


	2. Teil 2

_Disclaimer:_ Siehe Teil 1

_Widmung:_ Wie immer gewidmet meinem Annele, denn ohne unsere Kaffee-Orgien wäre ich wahrscheinlich mit dieser Story nie so weit gekommen. Und Nicole, weil sie meine Geschichten immer so gespannt verfolgt und mich mit ihren dauernden Fragen nach nem neuen Teil fast in den Wahnsinn treibt.

**Eine Nacht in New York – Teil 2**

Sie setzte sich neben ihn und eine Weile schwiegen beide. Er starrte die Bierflasche an, die er in seinen Händen herumdrehte und vermied es, sie anzusehen. Doch er wusste genau, dass sie ihn aus den Augenwinkeln musterte, während sie nervös auf ihrer Unterlippe herumkaute und so tat, als würde sie ihre Hände betrachten, die flach auf der Theke lagen. Dann endlich brach sie das Schweigen: „Und... kommst du öfter hierher?" Sein Kopf schnellte hoch und er sah sie verdutzt an. Das war nun wirklich nicht gerade eine Frage, mit der er gerechnet hätte. „Gelegentlich." Sie an ihn zweifelnd an. „Na gut, fast täglich.", gab er schließlich zu. Er war nicht gerade stolz darauf, jeden Abend in dieser Bar herumzuhängen, aber alles war besser, als allein in seiner kleinen Wohnung zu sitzen und sich zu langweilen. Hier konnte er wenigstens noch die Leute beobachten, auch wenn er den Kontakt zu ihnen vermied. Und nun saß sie hier bei ihm und fragte ihn, ob er öfter hierher kam, obwohl sie die Antwort doch eigentlich schon wusste. Er wartete auf einen Kommentar von ihr, doch sie nickte nur stumm, zum Zeichen, dass sie ihn verstand. „Du bist aber zum ersten Mal hier, stimmt's?" Wieder nickte sie: „Ja, Logan hat..." Sie brach ab und sah wieder unbehaglich auf ihre Hände. „Ja, ich bin zum ersten Mal hier." Also so hieß der Kerl: Logan. Ihm gefiel dieser Namen nicht. Genaugenommen konnte er den ganzen Typen nicht leiden, obwohl er ihn ja überhaupt nicht kannte. Aber was konnte das denn auch schon für einer sein? Brachte ein Mädchen, oder besser gesagt eine Frau wie sie in solch eine Bar und ließ sie dann einfach hier sitzen. Allein. In einer Stadt wie New York. Was hatte sich der Kerl eigentlich dabei gedacht? Offensichtlich überhaupt nichts. Er spürte, wie die Wut in ihm hoch kochte und versuchte schnell, diese zu unterdrücken. Irgendwie konnte er diesem Logan ja sogar dankbar sein, denn ohne ihn würde er jetzt nicht hier neben ihr sitzen und mit ihr reden. Ja, vielleicht hätte er sie sonst nie wieder gesehen. Er schüttelte den Kopf um diesen letzten Gedanken zu vertreiben und lenkte damit ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder von ihren Händen auf ihn. „Was ist?" „Ach, nichts.", er versuchte zu lächeln. „Ich habe mich nur gerade gefragt, was dich nach New York führt." „Ich lebe hier." Er zog überrascht eine Augenbraue hoch: „Wie? Genug von Stars Hollow gehabt?" „Eigentlich nicht... aber ich hab hier ein Jobangebot bei ner Zeitung bekommen und Logan meinte auch... na ja, es war eben besser hierher zu ziehen." Logan. Schon wieder dieser Kerl. So langsam begann er ihm auf die Nerven zu gehen. Seine Hand schloss sich ein wenig fester um die Bierflasche, sodass seine Fingerknöchel weiß hervortraten. Doch ansonsten ließ er sich nichts anmerken. „Siehst du ihn oft? Diesen Logan, meine ich." Eigentlich wollte er sie das gar nicht fragen, doch die Worte kamen einfach so aus seinem Mund. Sie räusperte sich verlegen und er merkte schon jetzt, dass er die Antwort auf seine Frage eigentlich nicht hören wollte. Da blieb er doch lieber in dem Glauben, sie träfe sich nur gelegentlich – am besten sogar geschäftlich – mit diesem Kerl. Doch nun war es zu spät: „Wir leben zusammen." Na prima. Soetwas hatte er befürchtet. „Oh." „Ja, weißt du... wir sind nämlich... verlobt."

_Fortsetzung folgt_

Sorry, der Teil war kurz, ich weiß. Der nächste wird wohl auch in etwa diese Länge haben, aber danach werden die Teile länger. Versprochen.

Also, wenn ihr Lust habt könnt ihr mir ja ein paar Reviews schreiben, wie euch der Teil gefallen hat. Bin auch immer für Kritik offen. Aber bitte schreibt.


	3. Teil 3

_Disclaimer:_ Siehe Teil 1

_Widmung:_ Annele, bin so froh, dass du wieder aus London zurück bist. Obwohl es mir natürlich leid tust, dass du den Urlaub vorzeitig beenden musstest knuddl

**Eine Nacht in New York – Teil 3**

_„Ja, weißt du... wir sind nämlich... verlobt."_

Peng! Das hatte gesessen. Gut, mit einem neuen Freund war zu rechnen gewesen. Er hatte auch nicht wirklich erwartet, dass sie ihm ewig hinterher trauern würde, aber musste es denn gleich eine Verlobung sein? Und dann auch noch mit so einem blonden Lackaffen. Der Kerl passte überhaupt nicht zu ihr. Nicht zu seiner Rory.

Er sog scharf die Luft ein und sah sie entsetzt an. „Oh... das... das ist... ähm... Herzlichen Glückwunsch." „Das gefällt dir nicht, oder?", stellte sie fest und sah ihn ein wenig unsicher an. Er zuckte die Schultern: „Das kommt nur... ziemlich überraschend." „Tut mir leid. Ich wollte es dir nicht so sagen." In diesem Moment wirkte Rory ziemlich betroffen und er konnte nicht anders als ihr eine ehrliche Antwort auf die zuvor gestellte Frage zu geben: „Es hätte mir auch nicht gefallen, wenn ich es auf ne andere Art erfahren hätte. Aber wenn es das ist, was du willst, dann ist es wohl okay so." „Und was sagst du dazu?" Sie schien wirklich an seiner Meinung in Bezug auf die Verlobung interessiert zu sein. „Ich sage, der Junge hat verdammtes Glück gehabt."

Rory sah ihr Gegenüber überrascht an. Mit dieser Antwort hätte sie nun wirklich nicht gerechnet. „Was?" „Na ja, nicht jeder hat das Glück, ein so tolles Mädchen wie dich seine Verlobte nennen zu dürfen." „Das sagst du jetzt nur so.", meinte sie etwas verlegen, aber auch geschmeichelt.

Er schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. Nein, er meinte es vollkommen ehrlich. Er musste sich eingestehen, dass er diesen Logan beneidete. Der Kerl hatte bekommen, wonach er selbst sich seit Jahren sehnte: Sie. Lorelai Leigh Gilmore, die wundervollste Frau, die er je kennen gelernt hatte. Und wieder musste er daran denken, dass es jetzt zu spät war, um zu bereuen. Und zwar endgültig.

Sie sah ihn mit ihren großen blauen Augen an und da war es wieder: Dieses Lächeln. Ein Lächeln, von dem er wusste, dass es wahrscheinlich gleich wieder verschwunden sein würde, sobald er die Frage stellte, die ihm nun schon viel zu lange auf der Zunge lag. Trotzdem musste er es jetzt wissen: „Sag mal, Rory..." „Ja?" „Worüber... habt ihr euch eigentlich vorhin so gestritten?" So, nun war es raus. Und wie er es vorausgeahnt hatte, wurden ihre Gesichtszüge schlagartig wieder ernst und sie druckste: „Ach das... das war nichts. Nur ne kleine Meinungsverschiedenheit." „Danach sah es aber nicht gerade aus. Also...?" „Es war wirklich nichts.", versuchte Rory wohl mehr sich selbst als ihn zu überzeugen, doch ein Blick in ihre Augen verriet ihm das Gegenteil. Er sah sie skeptisch an und wollte schon zum Weiterfragen ansetzen, als sie ihm zuvorkam: „Hör zu, ich will jetzt einfach nicht darüber reden, okay?" Das klang fast schon flehen und so nickte er nur: „Okay." Doch eigentlich war er mit ihrer Antwort noch nicht zufrieden. Dafür kannte er sie viel zu lange. Es musste schon etwas ernsteres gewesen sein, wenn sie nicht darüber reden wollte.

Sie lächelte ihn dankbar an und für eine Weile schwiegen beide wieder. Doch diesmal kam es ihm weit weniger unangenehm vor. Abermals war Rory es, die das Schweigen brach: „Können wir woanders hingehen?" „Was?", er war von dieser Frage völlig überrascht worden: „Wohin willst du denn um diese Zeit noch?" Sie zuckte die Schultern: „Egal. Irgendwohin. Einfach raus hier." Und als er nicht sofort darauf reagierte, fügte sie noch hinzu: „Ich komm mir hier so beobachtet vor."

Er verstand, was sie meinte. Wenn er schon vom anderen Ende des Lokals aus ihren Streit mitbekommen hatte, dann erst recht auch die anderen Gäste. Tatsächlich hatte auch er das Gefühl, dass sie immer noch hin und wieder zu ihnen herüberschauten. Ihm war das je eigentlich egal. Er hatte noch nie viel auf die Meinung anderer gegeben, mal von einigen wenigen Ausnahmen abgesehen, vor allem von ihr. Doch er wusste genau, wie unangenehm das für Rory war. „Wir... ähm... könnten ja vielleicht zu mir gehen.", schlug er deshalb vorsichtig vor: „Natürlich nur, wenn du willst."

Sie nickte erleichtert und stand auf, während er ein paar Dollar für sein Bier auf den Tresen warf und seine Jacke anzog, bevor er kurz darauf mit ihr das lokal verließ. Dann machten sie sich gemeinsam auf den Weg zu seiner Wohnung, die drei Blocks von der Bar entfernt lag.

**Fortsetzung folgt**

Wieder n ziemlich kurzes Teilchen, ich weiß. Der nächste wird länger, versprochen.

Ach ja, und n gutes Mittel, um mich dazu zu bringen, den nächsten Teil gaaaaaaanz schnell zu veröffentlichen ist... na, wisst ihrs? Richtig! Schreib fleißig Reviews!


	4. Teil 4

_Disclaimer:_ Siehe Teil 1

_Widmung:_ Für mein Annele, weil sie immer für mich da ist, für MiVida (Judith) weil wir nächstes Wochenende Passau und Schönau rocken werden (Wir schaffen das! Wir tuns schließlich für Daniel) und für meine Mama weil sie am Samstag mit mir in Filderstadt im Konzi war (5. Reihe Yeah Baby!) und weil mir das mit nächstem Wochenende so leid tun, es muss aber sein.

_A/N:_ Neuer Teil neuer Name

**Eine Nacht in New York – Teil 4**

Einige Minuten später standen sie dann auch schon vor seiner Wohnungstür im obersten Stockwerk eines heruntergekommenen Hochhauses und schon begann er seinen Vorschlag zu bereuen. Er war sich sicher, dass Rory mit diesem Logan in irgendeinem schicken New Yorker Loft oder Penthouse lebte und nun sollte sie gleich sein kleines schäbiges Appartement betreten.

In diesem Moment kam er sich ziemlich lächerlich vor. Was hatte er sich nur dabei gedacht? Wahrscheinlich würde sie ihn für einen absoluten Versager halten, wenn sie sah, wie er lebte. Aber nein, so etwas würde sie ja nie tun. Und jetzt war es für solche Gedanken sowieso zu spät. Das hätte er sich schon früher überlegen müssen.

Er kramte in seiner Hosentasche nach dem Wohnungsschlüssel und steckte diesem ins Schloss. Doch bevor er ihn umdrehte und die Tür öffnete, machte er Halt und drehte sich noch mal zu Rory um. Sie sah ihn fragend an: „Was ist? Ist dir eingefallen, dass deine Freundin zu Hause ist und du mich jetzt doch nicht reinlassen kannst?" Sie meinte es zwar scherzhaft, doch trotzdem versetzte es ihm einen leichten Stich. Hatte sie denn wirklich so ein Bild von ihm?

„Nein, aber..." „Ja?" Sie lächelte ihn an. „Also, ich muss dich vorwarnen", fuhr er fort: „In der Wohnung... na ja... ich bin nicht gerade oft zu Hause, also... schau dich einfach nicht zu genau um. In der Wohnung herrscht ein ziemliches Chaos." Nun musste sie lachen: „Ist schon okay. Ich denke, ich werde es überleben." Er war erleichtert und grinste sie an: „Na gut, auf deine Verantwortung." Dann öffnete er die Tür und ließ sie eintreten.

Als er die Tür wieder hinter ihnen schloss, war sie bereits dabei sich umzusehen. Die Wohnung war klein und nicht besonders gut beleuchtet. Die einzige Lichtquellen waren ein kleines schmutziges Fenster, durch das das Licht der Straßenlaternen hereinschien und eine schwache Glühbirne, die nackt von der Decke in der Mitte des Raumes hing. Das war vielleicht auch besser so, denn so fiel die spärliche Möblierung nicht so sehr ins Auge. Diese bestand aus einer kleinen Kochecke, bestehend aus Herd, Spüle und Kühlschrank, die von einem Tresen mit zwei Barhockern vom Wohnbereich abgetrennt wurde. Diesen bildeten ein heruntergekommener Sessel, ein kleiner Couchtisch und ein ungemachtes Schlafsofa.

Doch Rory beachtete dies alles nicht weiter, sondern ging sofort zur anderen Seite des Raumes, wo sie vor einem verhältnismäßig großen Bücherregal stehen blieb, das fast die ganze Wand einnahm.

Immer noch an der Wohnungstür stehend, beobachtete er, wie sie liebevoll mit ihrer Hand über die einzelnen Buchrücken strich und von Zeit zu Zeit eines der Bücher aus dem Regal nahm, um kurz darin zu blättern oder den Klappentext zu lesen und es dann sorgfältig wieder an seinen Platz zu stellen. Nachdem er ihr eine Weile dabei zugesehen hatte, zog er seine schwarze Lederjacke aus, warf diese achtlos aufs Sofa und trat neben Rory.

„Na, was sagst du?" Als sie seine Stimme hörte, ließ sie das Buch sinken, in dem sie grade geblättert hatte und wandte sich ihm zu: „Das ist wirklich ne nette Sammlung." Er zuckte die Schultern: „Freut mich, wenn's dir gefällt." Sie nickte, warf dann wieder einen kurzen Blick auf das Buch in ihrer Hand und grinste ihn an: „Und wie ich sehe, schreibst du immer noch deine Kommentare an den Rand." Nun musste auch er schmunzeln: „Nur hin und wieder."

Einen wunderbaren Moment lang kam es ihm so vor, als wären sie wieder zwei Teenager, die vor dem Bücherregal in ihrem Zimmer standen und er wusste, dass es ihr ebenso ging, doch dann wurde ihm wieder traurig bewusst, wie viel inzwischen geschehen war und er versuchte das Thema zu wechseln: „Ähm... willst du vielleicht was trinken?", fragte er, während er in Richtung Kochecke ging: „Ich kann dir allerdings nur Wasser, Kaffee oder Bier anbieten. Was anderes hab ich im Moment nicht da." Rory nahm das Angebot dankbar an: „Kaffee wäre gut." „Dachte ich mir." „Ach, bin ich so leicht zu durchschauen?", sie sah ihn herausfordernd an. „Wenn's um Kaffee geht schon. Ich kenn dich doch." Rory antwortete nicht und er konnte sich ausmalen, dass sie gerade wieder an ihre gemeinsame Zeit in Stars Hollow zurückdachte. Traurig sah sie auf ihre Hände, in denen sie immer noch das Buch hielt.

Er befüllte eine älter aussehende Kaffee-Maschine und holte zwei Tassen aus dem klapprigen Küchenschrank. Sie war inzwischen näher getreten und sah ihm schweigend dabei zu. Um die Stille zu durchbrechen, versuchte er es mit etwas Small-Talk: „So, du arbeitest jetzt also bei der Zeitung?" Er war noch nie gut in so was gewesen, aber das war immerhin besser, als sie noch mal auf ihre Verlobung anzusprechen. Sie nickte: „Ja, ich schreibe für den Lokalpolitik-Teil der „Times"." „Also doch nichts mehr mit Auslandskorrespondentin?" Sie sah ihn überrascht an: „Das weißt du noch?" „Sicher. Und mein Angebot steht noch." „Was? Dass du mit dem Auto auf mich zufährst und mich anbrüllst?" Ein amüsiertes Lächeln spielte um ihre Lippen. Er nickte: „Genau das." „Jess...", es war das erste Mal an diesem Abend, dass sie ihn beim Namen nannte. Als er das hörte, zuckte er unmerklich zusammen. Seit Jahren hatte er das vermisst. Den Klang seines Namens in ihrer süßen Stimme.

Doch natürlich konnte er ihr das nicht sagen, stattdessen meinte er nur gespielt enttäuscht: „Schon gut, du willst nicht." Sie lachte: „Dafür ist es ja nun leider etwas zu spät. Schließlich hab ich bereits einen Job." „Na und? Du könntest immer noch den Beruf wechseln, wenn wir ein bisschen üben..." „Das klingt verlockend, aber..." Rory senkte den Kopf: „Logan würde das sicher nicht zulassen. Er meint, ich wäre dann zu oft unterwegs und... überhaupt ist das viel zu gefährlich." Sie sah ihn an. „Und mein Job bei der „Times" ist gut.", fügte sie etwas kleinlaut und wenig überzeugend hinzu. Jess schnaubte verächtlich. War ja klar, dass wieder dieser Logan dahinter steckte. „Tu mir nen Gefallen, Rory." „Ja?" „Können wir das Thema Logan vielleicht jetzt beenden? Je mehr du mir über diesen Kerl erzählst, desto lieber würde ich ihm nämlich den Hals umdrehen." Rory sah Jess schockiert an. „Ich geb ja zu, er ist vielleicht manchmal etwas... bestimmend, aber eigentlich..." „Rory, ich meins ernst." Sie bemerkte, dass es ihm wirklich ernst war und schwieg.

Inzwischen war nun glücklicherweise auch der Kaffee fertig und Jess stellte eine gefüllte Tasse vor Rory auf den Küchentresen. Diese legte sogleich ihr Buch weg und nahm einen kräftigen Schluck von dem dampfenden Gebräu. „Mh.. schmeckt wie bei Luke." „Ich hab ja auch lange genug bei ihm gearbeitet. Wie geht's ihm denn?" „Er und Mum wollen jetzt endlich zusammenziehen." Er zog überrascht eine Augenbraue hoch und grinste amüsiert: „Wirklich? Damit hatte ich schon gar nicht mehr gerechnet." „Damit hat wohl schon keiner mehr gerechnet. Aber du kennst ja die Überredungskünste meiner Mutter. Der arme Luke hatte keine Chance." Er lachte: „Das kann ich mir vorstellen." Dann fügte er leiser hinzu: „Ich freu mich für die beiden." „Ja, ich glaube, sie sind wirklich glücklich miteinander."

Ihre Augen nahmen einen traurigen Ausdruck an und sie senkte den Kopf. Er trat besorgt näher und fragte sanft: „Freust du dich denn nicht?" Sie sah ihn mit feuchten Augen an und antwortete mit brüchiger Stimme: „Doch." „Aber, was hast du denn dann?" Er versuchte ihr in die Augen zu sehen, doch sie wandte den Kopf zur Seite und murmelte ein wenig überzeugendes: „Nichts." Er glaubte ihr natürlich nicht und nahm ihr Gesicht in seine Hände, um sie zu zwingen, ihn anzusehen. „Rory, sag's mir. Ich seh doch, dass was mit dir nicht stimmt."

Nun konnte sie ihre Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten und sie versuchte sich aus seinem Griff zu befreien, blieb jedoch erfolglos. Sie sah ihn flehend an: „Jess, bitte.." Weiter kam sie nicht, der Rest wurde in Schluchzen erstickt.

„Hey, ist ja schon gut." Jess sah ihr in die Augen und es war, als könnte er in diesen tiefen blauen Ozeanen lesen wie in einem Buch. Rory war keineswegs so glücklich, wie sie es nach außen hin zeigte. Im Gegenteil: Sie litt innerlich regelrecht. Er fragte sich, ob es etwas mit ihrer Beziehung zu Logan zu tun hatte. Er hatte ja vorhin selbst miterlebt, dass es zwischen den beiden nicht immer gerade gut lief und auch nach dem, was Rory ihm erzählt hatte, konnte er sich das gut als Grund vorstellen. Doch natürlich konnte er sich nicht sicher sein, solange sie ihm nichts sagte. Nur das wollte sie ja nicht. Stattdessen stand sie nun vor ihm in seiner Wohnung und weinte.

Er strich ihr mit einer liebevollen Geste die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und streichelte ihr sanft mir dem Daumen über die Wange. Langsam näherten sich ihre Gesichter und noch ehe er wirklich realisieren konnte, was gerade geschah, spürte er auch schon ihre weichen Lippen auf seinen.

_Fortsetzung folgt_

So, hoffe der Teil ist euch lang genug. Hab mir echt Mühe gegeben.

Und, ist jemand überrascht über die Person? Ich hoffe doch nicht... Also man hat mir schon gesagt, ich hätte Deans Gefühle echt gut beschrieben... aber hoffentlich nicht SO gut ;-) rofl

Und wenn ihr wissen wollt, wies weitergeht: Reviews sind da beste Mittel, um mich zum schreiben zu bewegen. Also: Ihr wisst, was ihr zu tun habt.


	5. Teil 5

_Disclaimer:_ Siehe Teil 1

_Widmung:_ Wie immer meinem Annele, einfach weil sie die Beste ist und der lieben Judith. Ich werde unser Wochenende in Passau nie vergessen! HEGGGGGDL

**Eine Nacht in New York – Teil 5** (vorletzter Teil)

Die Zeit schien für einen Moment stillzustehen. Es war wie damals, bei ihrem ersten Kuss auf Sookies Hochzeit. Genauso unerwartet, genauso leidenschaftlich, nur noch viel schöner. Da war wieder dieses Gefühl der Vertrautheit, als ob es nie anders gewesen wäre und auch nie anders sein würde.

Doch leider währte dieser Augenblick viel zu kurz. Er wollte Rory gerade noch etwas näher zu sich heranziehen, da löste sie sich plötzlich aus dem Kuss und ging schnell einige Schritte zurück. „Oh mein Gott!" Sie hielt sich eine Hand vor den Mund und wandte sich ab. „Oh mein Gott!" „Rory...?" Er wollte auf sie zugehen, doch sie hielt ihm abwehrend ihre Hand entgegen. „Nein, bleib... bleib wo du bist!" „Aber..." „Was hab ich nur getan?" Sie sah ihn mit angstvoll fragenden Augen an: „Was hab ich nur getan?" „Du hast gar nichts getan." „Ach nein? Und was war das gerade eben?" Sie schrie schon fast. „Das..." „Jess, ich bin verlobt!" „Ich weiß." „Und wieso hast du das dann zugelassen?" Es klang überhaupt nicht vorwurfsvoll, eher neugierig.

Er hätte ihr gern eine Antwort auf ihre Frage gegeben, doch das konnte er nicht. Nicht, weil er es nicht wusste... er dachte nur nicht, dass er ihr den grund wirklich sagen sollte. Außerdem hoffte er, sie wüsste den Grund selbst.

Also zuckte er nur mit den Schultern und sah sie an: „Keine Ahnung. Wieso hast du es zugelassen?" Rory blickte zu Boden und antwortete nicht. „Rory?" „Ich weiß es nicht." Langsam schüttelte sie den Kopf, dann brach sie wieder in Tränen aus: "Wie konnte ich nur so etwas tun? Logan wird mich umbringen!" Jess zuckte zusammen als er das hörte. Meinte sie das jetzt wirklich ernst? „Er muss es ja nicht erfahren." „Aber... Er wird sicher was merken, ich meine..." „Jetzt beruhige dich doch erst mal. Das ist schließlich nicht der Weltuntergang. Es war nur ein Kuss, das wird dein Logan schon verstehen."

Er machte noch eine Versuch, sich Rory zu nähern und sie in den Arm zu nehmen, doch wieder wich sie ihm aus. „Nein! Komm mir bloß nicht zu nahe!" „Was ist, hast du Angst, wir küssen uns noch mal?" Obwohl es nur scherzhaft gemeint war, bereute er sogleich wieder, was er eben gesagt hatte. Rory sah ihn entsetzt an und wich noch weiter in Richtung Tür zurück. „Ich... ich sollte jetzt wohl besser gehen. War schön, dich mal wieder zu sehen."

Sie wollte gerade die Wohnungstür öffnen, doch Jess war schneller. Noch bevor Rory die Türklinke vollständig heruntergedrückt hatte, stand er schon neben ihr und stemmte seine Hand in Schulterhöhe gegen die Tür. „Warte!" Rory drehte sich um und sah ihn mit tränenüberströmtem Gesicht an: „Jess, bitte... lass mich gehen." Es klang flehend, fast schon verzweifelt. „Ich kann nicht." Ihre Gesichter waren sich nun so nahe, dass sie sich beinahe berührten und dennoch wich sie diesmal nicht zurück. „Glaub mir, es ist besser, wenn ich jetzt gehe." „Ich kann dich da jetzt nicht allein rausgehen lassen. Wir sind hier in New York, das ist nicht wie in Stars Hollow." „Das weiß ich."

„Na also." Er nahm Rory bei den Schultern und schob sie sanft aber bestimmt vor sich her in Richtung Schlafsofa. Natürlich nicht, ohne dass sie protestierte: „Hey, was soll das? Lass mich los!" „Jetzt setz dich erst mal hier hin und beruhige dich." Jess drückte Rory aufs Sofa und setzte sich neben sie. „Und jetzt erzählst du mir, was plötzlich mit dir los ist." Er sah sie eindringlich an. „Wir haben uns geküsst.", Rory sah so aus, als könne sie es immer noch nicht fassen. „Ja." „Wir hätten das nicht tun sollen." „Dafür ist es jetzt wohl ein bisschen zu spät.", gab Jess ruhig zurück. Rory nickte schluchzend: „Ja, leider." „Hey, so schlimm war's doch auch wieder nicht. Es war nur ein einfacher Kuss ohne Bedeutung.", versuchte er sie zu beruhigen, doch das brachte Rory nur noch mehr aus der Fassung: „Nur ein Kuss! Das war es also für dich? Nur ein Kuss!"

Jess antwortete nicht. Was sollte er auch dazu sagen? „Was ist, hast du nichts dazu zu sagen?", fragte sie nun ungeduldig, jedoch wieder ruhiger werdend. Wieder keine Antwort. „Und ich dachte, du hättest auch etwas dabei empfunden. Aber da hab ich mich wohl geirrt. Mein Fehler.", schloss sie traurig. Er konnte erst nicht glauben, was er da hörte. Er hatte die ganze Zeit über gedacht, für Rory war dieser Kuss nur ein dummer, unliebsamer Ausrutscher gewesen. Doch scheinbar hatte sie mehr dabei empfunden. So wie er. „Du hast dich nicht geirrt." Er sah sie ernst an: „Ganz und gar nicht. Ich dachte nur, du und Logan..." „Logan betrügt mich."

Es kam ganz plötzlich und Jess konnte Rory ansehen, dass sie es am liebsten zurückgenommen hätte, wenn das möglich gewesen wäre. Doch jetzt war es dafür zu spät. „Was!" „Er hat ne andere."

Jess wusste nicht, was er dazu sagen sollte, doch er spürte schon wieder eine wahnsinnige Wut auf diesen Kerl in sich aufsteigen. Welcher Idiot tut einer Frau wie Rory nur so etwas an? „Bist... bist du dir da ganz sicher? Ich meine..." „Ich hab die beiden zusammen gesehen und... und heute hat er es zugegeben." Darum ging es also bei diesem Streit in der Bar.

„Tut mir leid." Und das tat es wirklich. Gut, er musste zugeben, dass er sich darüber freute zu sehen, dass Prince Charming doch nicht so perfekt war, wie er aussah. Aber trotzdem tat es ihm in der Seele weh, „seine" Rory so leiden zu sehen. Denn diese Sache nahm sie offensichtlich wahnsinnig mit. „Wieso tut dir das leid? Du hast doch überhaupt nichts getan." „Schon, aber..." „Wahrscheinlich ist es sowieso ganz allein meine Schuld." „Wieso das denn?" Jess konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, was Rory sich vorzuwerfen hätte. Sie hatte Logan ja nun bestimmt nicht dazu aufgefordert, mit einer anderen ins Bett zu gehen.

Rory sah ihn ernst an: „Na ja, Logan hat schon lange zu mir gesagt, ich würde zu viel arbeiten und hätte überhaupt keine Zeit mir für ihn und für, na ja, du weißt schon was." Ja, leider. Jess verzog grimmig den Mund um Rory zu zeigen, dass er wusste, was sie meinte, er aber eigentlich lieber nichts davon hören wollte. Die Vorstellung, dass Rory nun mit einem anderen das tat, wozu sie mit ihm nicht bereit war, gefiel ihm überhaupt nicht.

„Aber das ist doch noch lange kein Grund, dich zu betrügen." „Aber wenn ich nun mehr Zeit mit ihm verbracht hätte, dann hätte er vielleicht nicht..." „Nein, Rory! Daran darfst du nichtmal denken. Nie!" „Aber...", wandte sie in weinerlichem Tonfall ein, doch er unterbrach sie sofort: „Das stimmt einfach nicht. Es ist ganz allein Logans Schuld. Du hast damit überhaupt nichts zu tun." Rory sah ihn skeptisch an: „Glaubst du wirklich?" „Ja. Er hätte dir wahrscheinlich das selbe angetan, wenn du den ganzen Tag in eurer Wohnung verbringen und das kleine Hausfrauchen spielen würdest." „Jess..." „Du weißt, dass ich recht habe."

Sie blickte zu Boden. „Logan ist nicht so." „Ja klar, natürlich IST er nicht so. Er VERHÄLT sich nur so." „Er liebt mich nicht, oder?" Sie sah Jess mit ihren großen traurigen Augen an und er wusste genau, dass ihre Frage nur rhetorisch gemeint war. Trotzdem, er konnte und wollte das so nicht im Raum stehen lassen: „Jeder Kerl, der dich nicht liebt, ist ein Idiot." „Hör auf damit." „Ich meins ernst." Rory sah ihn ein wenig verlegen, aber auch dankbar an und Jess glaubte sogar, ein kleines zögerliches Lächeln auf ihren Lippen zu sehen.

Und nun ließ sie auch endlich zu, dass er sie in den Arm nahm und zu sich zog. „Der Kerl verdient dich doch überhaupt nicht." „Vielleicht bin ich es, die IHN nicht verdient hat?" Rory klang schon nicht mehr so zweifelnd, wie zuvor, trotzdem war sich Jess nicht sicher, ob sie es ernst meinte, oder nicht. „Unsinn! Du verdienst den tollsten Kerl des Universums." „Johnny Depp?" „Rory, das ist mein voller ernst." Nun lächelte Rory ihn richtig an: „Du bist süß."

Süß. Er hasste dieses Wort. Vor allem, wenn es dabei um ihn selbst ging. Aber diesmal war er etwas anderes. Dieses „süß" kam schließlich von Rory. Und Rory konnte einfach alles zu ihm sagen, er würde es ihr nie übel nehmen, da war sogar „süß" ein Kompliment. Deshalb grinste er nur und meinte betont lässig: „Ich geb mir ja auch Mühe."

Einige Sekunden sahen sich die beiden nur stumm an, verloren sich in den Augen des jeweils anderen, während sich ihre Münder immer weiter näherten, bis sie ein weiteres Mal in einen zärtlichen Kuss versanken. Doch diesmal war es nicht Rory, die den Kuss brach, sondern Jess. „Rory..." „Hab... hab ich was falsch gemacht?" Sie sah ihn unsicher an, doch er schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf: „Du hast gar nichts falsch gemacht." „Was ist dann?"

Jess sah sie ernst an: „Ich liebe dich." Rory atmete erleichtert auf und lächelte zurück: „Ich liebe dich auch." „Wirklich?" Jess konnte es nicht glauben. Hatte ihm Rory wirklich gerade gesagt, dass sie ihn, Jess Mariano, liebte? Nach all den Jahren? Und nun sollte wirklich gerade das geschehen sein, woran er schon gar nicht mehr geglaubt hatte. Schon gar nicht, nach all dem was alles zwischen ihnen passiert war.

Sie nickte bedeutungsvoll und sah ihn aufrichtig an. „Ich glaube, das hab ich schon immer. Ich... ich wollte es mir wohl nur nie eingestehen. Und als du dann einfach so abgehauen bist... na ja, ich dachte, es wäre vorbei." Er nickte verständnisvoll: „Das war blöd von mir. Entschuldige." „Ist schon okay. Ich bin mittlerweile drüber hinweg." „Ich würds nie wieder tun." Er meinte es ernst. Abzuhauen, war wohl der größte Fehler, den er jemals begangen hatte. Und davon gab es viele.

Rory strich ihm liebevoll mit der Hand über die Wange und flüsterte: „Ich weiß." Damit war das Gespräch für sie beendet, denn nun begann sie wieder, Jess zu küssen. Ihre Küsse wurden immer leidenschaftlicher und Jess legte Rory vorsichtig auf den Rücken, bevor er begann, ihre Bluse aufzuknöpfen. Auf diesen Moment hatte nun schon so lange gewartete, aber er hätte eigentlich damit gerechnet, dass Rory sich spätestens jetzt wehren würde. Doch das tat sie nicht. Er hielt inne und sah Rory fragend an: „Bist du dir sicher, dass du das wirklich willst?" Sie nickte, gab ihm noch einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr: „Ich will dich."

_Fortsetzung folgt_

Ich hoffe, der Teil hat euch allen gefallen und wie immer freue ich mich über eure reviews. Also schreibt mir fleißig Feedback, denn der letzte ist schon geschrieben und wartet nur auf Veröffentlichung.


	6. Teil 6

_Disclaimer:_ Siehe Teil 1

_Widmung:_ Meinem Annele, weil sie einfach die Allerbeste ist. Ich freu mich auf unseren Trip nach Bonn.

Und meiner Süßen Judith. Passau forever!

Hab euch ganz doll lieb!

_Zusatzwidmung:_ Allen, die diese Geschichte gelesen und mir immer so fleißig liebe Reviews geschrieben haben.

**Eine Nacht in New York – Teil 6** (letzter Teil)

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Jess mit einem glücklichen Grinsen auf den Lippen. Was für eine Nacht. Genau davon hatte er immer geträumt. Doch dass dieser Traum jemals wahr werden würde, daran hatte er schon lange nicht mehr geglaubt. Aber in der letzten Nacht war sein Traum nun doch noch Wirklichkeit geworden.

In diesem Moment fühlte er sich so glücklich wie nie zuvor in seinem ganzen Leben. Er hatte sie endlich wieder. Seine Rory. Und diesmal wirklich SEINE Rory. Für immer. Nie wieder würde er sie gehen lassen. Nie wieder alles aufs Spiel setzen. Er liebte dieses Mädchen über alles in der Welt. Und sie liebte ihn. Das hatte sie ihm ja diese Nacht gesagt. Und nun war einfach alles perfekt.

Jess öffnete die Augen und drehte sich zur Seite um nach Rory zu sehen. Bis jetzt war alles auffällig ruhig gewesen und so erwartete er, sie noch immer tief schlafend vorzufinden. Doch er hatte sich geirrt. Bis auf Jess war das Schlafsofa nämlich leer. Rory war verschwunden.

Jess war schlagartig hellwach und setzte sich mit einem Ruck auf. Er sah sich in der kleinen Wohnung um, doch auch hier war keine Spur von ihr zu sehen. Es schien fast so, als wäre sie niemals hier gewesen. Aber das war sie doch, oder etwa nicht?

Sie war hier gewesen, bei ihm. Sie hatte ihn geküsst und ihm ihre Liebe gestanden und... Oder war das etwa wieder nur ein Traum gewesen? Es kam ihm gleich zu schön vor, um wirklich wahr zu sein. Und doch hatte es sich viel zu real angefühlt, um nur ein Traum zu sein. Er konnte immer noch ihre Anwesenheit im Raum spüren, ihren Duft wahrnehmen und ihre sanften roten Lippen auf seinen fühlen. Konnte das wirklich nur Einbildung gewesen sein?

Hatte er vielleicht am Vorabend mal wieder zuviel getrunken und dann von ihr geträumt? Aber das war in der letzten Zeit eigentlich nicht mehr vorgekommen. Kurz nachdem er sie in ihrem Studentenwohnheim in Yale besucht hatte schon, aber mit der Zeit war es dann besser geworden. Hatte ihn diese junge Frau in der Bar vielleicht nur so sehr an Rory erinnert, dass...

Nein. Seine Gedanken hatten ihm zwar schon manches Mal einen Streich gespielt und ihm vorgegaukelt, sie zu sehen, aber so weit war es noch nie gegangen. Konnte es nicht gehen.

Jess rieb sich mit den Händen übers Gesicht und fuhr sich durch die verstrubbelten Haare. Warum musste denn alles so verdammt kompliziert sein? Er schlug die Bettdecke zurück und stand auf. Jetzt brauchte er erst mal einen Kaffee.

Kaffee. Rory liebte Kaffee. Sie hatten ja erst in der vergangenen Nacht noch einen zusammen getrunken. Unwillig schüttelte er den Kopf um den Gedanken daran zu vertreiben.

In Boxershorts ging Jess in die Küchennische. Er wollte sich gerade eine Tasse aus dem Küchenschrank holen, da fiel sein Blick aus dem Augenwinkel auf das Buch, das immer noch auf der Theke lag. Als das hatte er bestimmt nicht dort hingelegt. Er nahm das Buch zur Hand und blätterte abwesend durch die Seiten. Dabei fiel ein kleiner weißer Zettel heraus und flatterte zu Boden. Jess hob ihn auf und las.

In Rorys ordentlicher Handschrift stand dort nur ein Wort geschrieben: „Danke."

**Ende**

So, das war's. Schluss. Aus. Ende.

Ich hoffe, euch hat's genau soviel Spaß gemacht, wie mir.


End file.
